


Would You Have Me

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: During the Glee Live Tour of 2011, Darren manages to share a room (and eventually a bed) with Chris every single night. Various sleep shenanigans ensue.





	Would You Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the 708098th tour fic ever written but I've always wanted to incorporate Chris' actual sleep issues into a fic, and I had so much fun writing this. 
> 
> Again, all my love to Elinta, for bearing with my ranting tendencies.
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at: araliyaintheskywithdiamonds

Darren hadn’t meant to fall asleep in Chris’ bed. He may have wheedled and begged and bribed his way into rooming with Chris for the fourth night in a row, but Darren hadn’t expected anything to actually _happen_.

 

Well he’d hoped, but there was no way he was that lucky.

 

Not that anything had happened yet, of course. Chris and Darren had stayed in while the rest of the cast went clubbing- Chris due to the fact that he wouldn’t be twenty-one until next week, and Darren because he clearly wasn’t going to pass up being alone with Chris in a _hotel room_.

 

They’d sat there on Chris’ double bed and watched the 1999 _Mummy_ movie, which had somehow transgressed into a heated discussion over whether or not aliens helped build the pyramids of Giza, which subsequently resulted in several episodes of a documentary on the specifics of disembowelment.

 

Chris eventually decided to call it quits, murmuring something about Brendan Fraser’s lips, before snuggling under the covers next to Darren. Darren waited until he’d fallen completely asleep before shutting his laptop and placing it on the nightstand.

 

Then, in a _totally_ not creepy way, he sat there watching Chris sleep before he himself was lulled into darkness.

 

About halfway into a dream involving an expanse of pale skin and bright blue eyes, Darren was abruptly woken up with a truly impressive blow to the groin, leaving him winded and coughing.

 

He blinked away the bright spots in front of his eyes to see that Chris had gotten out of bed and was making his way towards the door, pausing in confusion when the handle he’d been tugging remained unyielding.

 

Slowly, the expression on Chris’ face became more and more desperate, and this time he brought his hands up to the door and started pounding on it, desperate whimpers beginning to fill the air.

 

A vague feeling of panic rippled through Darren's body. He knew that Chris was prone to various sleep shenanigans, but actually watching Chris be trapped in his own dream tore at his mind.

 

Ignoring the fact that waking Chris up might cause him to get violent again, Darren made his way over to him, placing a tentative hand on Chris’ forearm. There were tears glistening on Chris’ cheeks, and he resisted the urge to brush them away.

 

Instead, Darren placed himself between Chris and the door, silently thanking god that opening it it required a key card.

 

“Chris?”

 

He grabbed both of Chris’ wrists, preventing his fists from getting any more abused.

 

“Chris, wake up.”

 

A pair of blank blue eyes stared back at him, and Darren realised that he still hadn’t woken up. He tentatively placed his hands on Chris’ waist and led him back to the bed, pushing him down gently before dragging the covers back up gently.

 

Chris’ eyes fell shut after a few minutes, and Darren was left watching him all night, keeping an eye out should Chris decide to do something again.

 

He knew he was going to regret it in the morning, but looking after Chris was worth it, especially because Chris never let anyone look after him, no matter how hard Darren tried.

 

* * *

 

And regret it he did. Darren woke up a few hours later to sunlight streaming through the blinds and hitting him squarely in the face. He winced and rubbed at his eyes, realising that he must have fallen asleep sometime last night. So much for Darren’s master plan of looking after Chris.

 

Then he noticed that the other side of the bed was empty, and a brief rush of panic flooded through Darren. He only allowed himself to relax when he heard the sound of a shower turning on in the bathroom.

 

Darren probably would’ve gone back to sleep had the patter of running water not immediately reminded him that he really, _really_ needed to pee. And _fuck_ , Chris was in the bathroom.

 

“ _Chris_ ,” he whined as he hopped from foot to foot next to the door. “I need to pee!”

 

Chris’ voice came back to Darren, muffled by the sound of the shower. “Can’t you wait?”

 

“I swear to god, Chris, I’m actually gonna end up going right here.”

 

“You can open the door, it’s not locked.”

 

Darren all but ran inside, flipping up the toilet seat before letting loose, while at the same time trying not to stare at Chris in the shower stall next to him. Damn that artfully designed frosted glass.

 

He was still peeing when Chris stepped out of the stall and wrapped a towel around his waist.

 

“Jesus, I’m pretty sure you’ve been standing there for a solid five minutes now, Dare.”

 

Darren flushed the toilet and moved over to the sink, shrugging. “I didn’t want to go last night. You know, just in case.”

 

Chris scrunched his nose up in confusion. “Why?”

 

Darren forgot to reply, momentarily distracted by the _painfully_ adorable gesture, not to mention the rivulets of water running down Chris’ pale, toned chest and his hair sticking to his forehead-

 

“Darren?”

 

He could feel himself turning red as he stumbled to answer Chris’ question. “Well, you sleepwalked a bit last night, and I was worried that if I turned my back, you’d hurt yourself or something.”

 

“Shit,” Chris muttered, before leaning against the counter. “What did I do?”

 

“You went to the front door and tried to open it, and when it didn’t open, you started crying and pounding on it. You uh, also may have kicked me in the nuts.”

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry Dare. Usually it doesn’t happen unless I’m really stressed or something. I can’t even remember what I was dreaming about.”

 

“I’d be glad for that, it looked like you were having a pretty bad nightmare to me.”

 

Chris turned over his hands to stare at his knuckles. “Guess that explains these, then.”

 

Darren winced as he eyed the purple bruises on Chris’ fists. Without thinking, he took Chris’ hands in his own, and brushed the pads of his thumbs over the knuckles in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

 

He didn’t realise just how intimate the action had been until Chris cleared his throat, bright blue eyes staring wide back at him, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Oh- uh, sorry,” Darren stammered. God, why didn’t he ever think before he did stuff like that? Chris probably didn’t want Darren touching him anyway.

 

“It’s fine.” The corner of Chris’ mouth lifted in a small smile.

 

“But next time, please don’t hold your bladder because of me. I really wouldn’t want to be the reason you got kidney stones or something.”

 

Darren snorted, and pushed a still half naked Chris out of the bathroom, until he was dripping onto the carpet instead.

 

“My turn to shower!”

 

He could hear Chris laughing from the other side of the door.

 

“We got over the sharing bathrooms milestone of our relationship when you barged in on me naked, remember?”

 

“That was an emergency, and I totally did not _barge_. I politely knocked first!”

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Darren could almost hear the smile in Chris’ voice.

 

He refrained from telling Chris that he’d pass a thousand kidney stones in exchange for sharing his bed and watching him sleep. There was no way Darren was gonna be able to revert back to his own bed now, he was well and truly addicted to Chris Colfer.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time they checked into a hotel, they were in Uncasville, and Darren had to practically drag Kevin out of Chris’ room.

 

“ _Please_ , man. You gotta help me out here.”

 

Kevin rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine, but I swear, if this thing between you and Chris doesn’t end up with you guys actually getting together, I may kill you. Seriously, you two have been tiptoeing around each other for fucking _ever_ , now.”

 

Darren stopped to look at Kevin. “I really don’t think Chris is into me in that way.”

 

“Are you kidding me? You’d have to be _blind_ not to see the way that guy looks at you. We all know it.”

 

“Yeah but-”

 

“Chill, dude,” Kevin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s gonna happen.”

 

***

 

Chris raised an eyebrow when Darren lugged his suitcase into their hotel room.

 

“So I’m just assuming that through some crazy coincidence we’re rooming again for like the sixth time in a row?”

 

Darren shrugged with as much innocence that he could muster.  

 

“Mmm, probably.”

 

He set about pulling some sweatpants and an old UMICH t shirt out of his bag.

 

“And that these coincidences will just keep on occurring quite spontaneously until the end of the tour?”

 

Darren could see Chris trying to hide his smile. “Why, Chris, anyone would think that you didn’t _want_ to share a room with me.”

 

“Well, I mean sharing a room is one thing, but sharing a _bed_...”

 

Darren’s stomach almost dropped right there onto the floor. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was it. Could someone reject you from their bed? Would he be bed-rejected? _Bejected?_

 

He looked up at Chris to find him laughing silently above him. “ _Relax_ , Darren, it’s fine. I kinda like the company. As long as you don’t hog the covers like you did that one time.”

 

Darren tried to force his heart rate to go back down to normal. “You should be grateful for my never ending body heat- the room gets pretty cold at night.”

 

“Your body heat does nothing when I’m lying there without my side of the covers.”

 

“A simple solution would be to take advantage of my offer for cuddles. I give amazing cuddles.”

 

Chris snorted. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

There was a pause and then Chris spoke again.

 

“Look, Dare, I really appreciate what you did for me last night. Usually I’m alone so I have no idea what I’m getting up to at night, but since you’re there I really don’t want to be a burden on you.”

 

Darren was up and next to Chris in an instant.

 

“Woah, there is no way that you’re being a burden to me, Chris. Seriously. And plus, I like sleeping with other people.”

 

Chris snorted again, his nose scrunching up in that way it usually did.

 

“Not like that Colfer! Okay, maybe like that as well, but-”

 

Chris threw his head back and laughed, his teeth showing from beneath his lips, something that rarely happened, since Chris was so self-conscious about his smile.

 

Darren thought it was the cutest thing on earth.

 

“Ninja turtles and beer?”

 

“You know it.”

 

* * *

 

The next time Darren woke up in the middle of the night, it was the result of a bloodcurdling scream.

 

Chris and Darren had gone to bed as usual, the beer having made them sleepy instead of buzzed, and everything had seemed fine.

 

Until Chris jolted upright next to Darren, breaths coming out hard and ragged.

 

Darren was awake in an instant, the sound of the scream still ringing in his ears.

 

“Chris, what is it?”

 

Chris was sweating, and his eyes looked like those of a deer caught in the headlights.

 

“I- I-”

 

And then he was crying, harsh, wracking sobs filling the air. Darren’s heart clenched, because Chris was very much _awake_ , and he’d not once seen Chris properly cry like this.

 

Darren immediately moved closer to him, one arm circling around his waist, the other reaching around Chris to pull his head to Darren’s chest.

 

“I’m here,” he whispered. “I’m here, Chris.”

 

He continued to rub his back in slow, circular movements for what felt like forever, until Darren no longer felt the warm rush of tears seeping through his shirt.

 

“Night terrors,” finally came Chris’ voice, muffled against Darren’s chest.

 

“What?”

 

Chris pulled back to run an unsteady hand through his hair. The absence of his warmth against Darren’s body had him fighting to stop himself from pulling Chris towards him again.

 

“It was a night terror. It’s not really common in adults, but I get them once in a while, and this one- this one was pretty bad.”

 

Darren didn’t realise he’d been holding his breath until he exhaled, long and haggard.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. As I suspected, I think it’s because of the stress. The non-stop travelling, and the performances, the screenplay and the _book_ , it’s all getting a bit much.”

 

“You’re too hard on yourself.”

 

“I _need_ to do it, though. I need to be occupied every single second, or it feels like I’m wasting time.”

 

“You’re not wasting time if you’re enjoying wasting it.”

 

Chris laughed abruptly, a clear, melodic sound cutting through the silence of the room.

 

“You and your hippie love-child logic.”

 

Darren feigned a hurt expression, dramatically clapping a hand against his heart.

 

“Chris, you wound me.”

 

“It wasn’t an insult, silly. Maybe my cynical self needs a perpetually high-on-plain-air nonconformist like you.”

 

“Did you just admit that you _needed_ me?”

 

“I said _maybe_. I have yet to be wholly convinced that I won’t be making a terrible mistake in allowing you to traipse through my life like a lost puppy.”

 

Darren climbed back under the covers and squirmed around until he was comfortable, holding out his arms towards Chris.

 

“I’m sure my cuddles, which you still haven’t sampled, will help you decide.”

 

He waggled his eyebrows, and Chris rolled his eyes.

 

“You won’t stop bugging me if I don’t get down there, will you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Chris groaned and relented, laying down next to Darren and scooting backwards until his back was pressing against Darren’s chest. Immediately, his arms circled around Chris body, and he ignored Chris’ surprised squeak when Darren held him tight. Eventually he relaxed, and Darren pressed his nose to the nape of his neck.

 

“Goodnight, Dare.”

 

“G’night.”

 

* * *

 

They went to sleep and woke up like that every night after that, and since none of the other cast members could resist Darren’s puppy dog eyes, room keys were exchanged without objection and knowing smirks were passed around every time he and Chris went up to their room.

 

Which was kind of funny to Darren but kind of frustrating at the same time, since they were in each other’s space _all the damn time_ and nothing had even happened yet.

 

Until it did.

 

If Darren ever had awkward sleep boners around Chris (which he usually did), he’d usually just scoot his hips as far away from Chris as possible and _pray_ that he didn’t notice. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Chris away and make him never want to do anything with him again.

 

Because if there was anything that was truly wildly inappropriate, it was getting boners while cuddling platonically with your unfairly good looking costar. Who you were paid to make out on screen with. So, even though it meant absolute torture for Darren, he wasn’t going to risk his friendship with Chris due to not being able to control himself.

 

Except it wasn’t Darren who eventually slipped up, it was Chris.

 

Darren had been the one to fall asleep first, contentedly curling up against Chris’ side while he typed away at his laptop. At some point afterwards Chris must have put away his laptop and fallen asleep as well, because Darren woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and breaths tickling his neck.

 

He was just about to close his eyes again when he felt a warm pressure against his back. The shape was hard and distinct and _was that-?_

 

Darren’s heart rate increased tenfold, and he _willed_ himself to stay calm. It was probably just a natural reaction to being close to a warm body and _nothing_ to do with the fact that it was _Darren_ that Chris was slowly starting to rut up against.

 

Whatever he did, he could _not_ move backwards and grind up against Chris. Which of course, was what he ended up doing.

 

A soft, muffled groan emanated from Chris’ lips, the warm breath upending the hairs on Darren’s head and sending all of his blood right down to his _equally_ interested dick.

 

_You cannot take advantage of your horny best friend right now, Criss._

 

With all the force he could muster, Darren’s brain caught up with what was happening, and he scooted forwards a little, giving enough space that Chris was still holding onto Darren, but that their torsos weren’t connected.

 

So much for that effort. Chris wasn’t even a little deterred, and he firmly moulded himself against the curve of Darren’s back, that very obvious shape now digging into the small of Darren’s back, _achingly_ close to something further down…

 

“ _Chris_ ,” Darren hissed, into the silence of the room. If he allowed this to go any further, Chris would most definitely know what had happened in the morning, and he could not let that happen.

 

“Mmf, Darren…”

 

“Are you awake?”

 

The room was silent except for the rustle of their clothes rubbing together, Chris’ cock sliding into the curve of Darren’s ass, striking up a _painfully_ perfect rhythm-

 

Darren flipped in Chris’ arms until he was facing him, fully prepared to shake Chris awake. He soon realised there was no need to, since a pair of sea blue eyes were staring right back at him in the darkness.

 

They lay there, breathing heavily, arms and legs still tangled together, until Chris spoke.

 

“Tell me you want this.”

 

The blood that had maybe decided to spread back to the rest of Darren’s body shot back down between his legs instantly, the sudden rush of it making him dizzy. _Was this actually happening?_

 

“ _God_ , Chris-”

 

Chris probably took this as a good enough ‘yes’, and suddenly a warm, pliant mouth was on his own, kisses chaste at first and then very much _not so_. Darren’s mind screamed _Chris Chris Chris Chris_ as his tongue swiped against Darren’s lips which he compliantly parted, giving and taking in a perfect exchange.

 

This wasn’t them as their characters, with dozens of crew members and cameras in their face, this was just him and Chris, and it was _fucking amazing_.

 

Darren was snapped out of his blissful reverie when he was flipped onto his back, Chris climbing half on top of him. He tried to stifle the moan that escaped with Chris’ thigh pressed between his legs, and his erection pressed against  Darren’s hip.

 

“Why-” _kiss_ “-are there-” _kiss_ “-still clothes-” _kiss_ “-in the picture?” Chris gasped against Darren’s mouth.

 

At those words, they scrambled to tug off each other’s shirts and sweatpants, lips crashing back together once they were in their boxers. Darren would have taken this opportunity to _shamelessly_ ogle but Chris’ hands were running down his sides, mouth pressing a series of kisses down his neck.

 

A tongue lapped at Darren’s body, pausing at his nipples and the curve of his ribs, trailing down, down, down until-

 

“ _Jesus-_ ”

 

Chris mouthed against Darren’s length through his boxers, hot breaths dampening the material and making him shudder.

 

Chris lifted his head to look directly at him, eyes burning with a silent question.

 

“ _Please,_ Chris.”

 

At any other time, Darren probably would’ve been embarrassed for begging, but he was now far past the point of caring.

 

“What do you need?” Chris’ voice was low and breathy, and _god, so sexy_.

 

“I need _you_.”

 

* * *

 

 

The implications of the words ran through the air, increasing the heat around them by a hundred degrees.

 

At Chris’ shocked gaze, Darren took the hand that had been resting on his hip and led it down, and around, over the curve of his ass, until Chris’ fingers were brushing his entrance through the fabric of his underwear.

 

“I want you. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

 

Chris kissed Darren again, this time soft and sweet.

 

“Yes,” he breathed.

 

Darren slid out from under Chris and padded over to his suitcase to grab the lube and condoms which he had _totally_ not packed to use with Chris, _obviously_. As he placed them on the bed next to Chris and brought their bodies together once more, Darren thought about how under normal circumstances this would be considered moving too fast- they’d only just had their first real kiss together after all.

 

But this was _Chris_ , and whatever Chris gave him, he would accept, willingly and eagerly.

 

Their lingering kisses slowly turned more heated, and Darren’s hands moved across the ridges of Chris’ back until his fingers met the waistband of Chris’ briefs.

 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

 

Chris’ expression of want and tenderness immediately became one of incredulousness, and he snorted.

 

“Good god, Darren, do you _enjoy_ trying to ruin every single perfect moment?”

 

“You think this is perfect?”

 

A pair of blue eyes bore into his own, pupils dilated and irises dark. “In every single way.”

 

Darren groaned and reached up to latch onto Chris’ bottom lip while simultaneously tugging off his boxer briefs, watching as Chris extracted himself from Darren to do the same.

 

His breath hitched in his throat as he took in the sight of Chris, all strong arms, endless legs and an expanse of pale, unblemished skin. Every single part of him was beautiful, and before Chris, Darren hadn’t really thought of dicks as things that could look beautiful, but this was stunning.

 

It was a flushed pink colour, curving up towards Chris’ stomach, the tip blushing a deep red where a pearl of precome was already forming.

 

“You’re _gorgeous._ ”

 

“You’re just saying that because we’re going to have sex,” Chris said, sitting back on his haunches.

 

Darren scrambled up to face Chris, mirroring his position. He lifted a finger to trace it along Chris’ cheekbone, down along his jawline and across his collarbone. “No. It’s so true, Chris, you’re beautiful. Everything about you, it just-”

 

Chris’ cheeks turned pink at the intensity of Darren’s gaze.

 

“There’s no one like you.”

 

Suddenly their hands were all over each other once more, kissing, and tasting and panting into each other’s mouths.

 

“ _God_ , Darren, I want-”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Chris forcefully placed a hand on Darren’s abdomen and pushed him down until he was lying flat again, using the other to grab blindly for the bottle of lube.

 

As he squeezed out the liquid onto his fingers, Chris asked, “Have you done this before?”

 

“Not with anyone else, but I like to jerk of with two fingers inside.”

 

Chris’ eyes blazed, probably at the thought of Darren touching himself, and he placed himself between Darren’s bent knees, leaning forward to kiss him while tracing two fingers between Darren’s cheeks.

 

They stroked there for a while, loosening up the puckered skin until Chris was able to slowly slide a finger in, until it was down to the knuckle. The intrusion was sudden and made Darren gasp against his mouth, bucking upwards involuntarily.

 

“More, Chris, more-”

 

Chris added some more lube before thrusting in and out again, on the fifth thrust stretching Darren out with two fingers instead of one. As he bent his fingers, Darren felt Chris brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves there, something Darren could hardly ever get to own his own.

 

A sudden ripple of pleasure flashed up his spine, and his cock throbbed, leaking all over his stomach.

 

The third finger came soon after, and Chris scissored them, the slow burn melting Darren from the inside out until he was squeezing his eyes shut and panting fast and hard.

 

“ _Please_ , I need you _now_ -”

 

Chris cut off Darren’s words with a long, languorous kiss, before sitting back to tear open a condom and slide it on, lubing himself up again considerably. Darren groaned at the sight, lifting his hips so that Chris had easier access.

 

The head of Chris’ cock had just _barely_ brushed against Darren’s hole, when he stopped, eyes suddenly full of worry.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Darren would have been touched by how caring Chris was being right now but he _really_ just needed Chris to _get on with it_ or he’d die of sexual frustration.

 

“Chris,” he said, firmly. “I’ll be fine. So will you _hurry up_ and _get inside of me already?_ ”

 

He could see Chris trying not to smirk and roll his eyes at Darren’s impatience, but finally, _finally_ , Chris reached down to twine his hands in Darren’s on either side of his head and slowly, carefully pushed in.

 

The hot, hard heat of him stretched Darren way more than Chris’ fingers had done, and he had to place a hand on Chris’ chest to get him to stop for a minute.

 

“I need to get used to the feeling,” he explained, when he saw the look of concern on Chris’ face. “Okay, you can go again.”

 

Chris pushed again, this time going so far that he bottomed out, and Darren hooked his legs around Chris’ waist, revelling in the fact that there was nothing between them anymore and that it was _Chris_ inside him, outside him, and all around.

 

They lay there for a minute, lips connecting once more, exchanging kisses that Darren knew could only be described as _love-making_ kisses and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head once Chris started moving.

The thrusts were long and deep, each upwards stroke directly hitting his prostate, again and again. Darren was slowly falling apart, and so was Chris, hair falling down in front of his eyes, lips cherry red and swollen.

 

Somewhere along the way, Chris had reached down between their bodies to take a hold of Darren’s cock, and the combination of both sensations were overriding his brain had him closer and closer to the edge.

 

They rocked together in an achingly perfect manner, and the sparks flickering up Darren’s spine were slowly accumulating into something more, the familiar sensation of coiling in the pit of his stomach causing him to gasp.

 

“I-I’m close, Chris, I can’t-”

 

“Come for me, baby.”

 

The pet name was was did it for him, and soon he was bucking upwards into Chris’ hand erratically, spilling out in thick white stripes. Chris was coming not long after, stifling his groan by biting down on Darren’s collarbone.

 

Chris collapsed on top of him, and they lay there for a minute, breathing heavily. Darren was pretty sure Chris had just fucked the brains right out of him- he could neither think nor speak.

 

It was the soft press of a kiss to his collarbone and then Chris slowly sliding out to dispose of the condom that brought Darren back to life. But along with this return back to reality came a wave of panic.

 

He’d just had sex with Chris. His _best friend_ Chris. Amazing, talented, funny, _gorgeous_ Chris. And now they’d had sex and everything was going to go to shit. Chris had given Darren a taste of what _could_ be if they were ever together, and now all Darren would want was _more_ , and Chris could never give it to him, because he’d never shown that he was even halfway interested in Darren and-

 

He scrambled out of bed, picking up his discarded boxers on the way, and upon looking at Chris’ confused expression, gestured down at himself. “I’m uh- going to clean up.”

 

Darren all but ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and then sinking down onto the tiled floor. This was it. He was going to have to prepare himself for the rejection. Darren could almost imagine it.

 

 _This was a one time thing_ , Chris would say. And he would have to deal with it because he couldn’t risk losing Chris _ever_ , even if he had to hold back his feelings to save their friendship. They’d had something special from the very start, and it would be so stupid if all of that was lost because Darren decided to go an do something as silly as _develop feelings_.

 

The prickle of dried lube and come on his torso notified him that he really did need to clean up, and Darren stood shakily, wetting a washcloth to wipe away all the remnants of what had just happened.

 

Slipping on his boxers, Darren entered their room again, fully prepared to be greeted with an empty bed and a piece of paper with something along the lines of ‘ _that was fun, but it can never happen again_ ’.

 

Instead, his heart almost broke into two at the sight in front of him.

 

Chris had put on his sweatpants again, and was curled up on their bed, knees pulled to his chest. When he looked up at Darren, his eyes were red and his lashes wet with tears, a slow flush stretching down his chest.

 

Immediately, Darren was over by the bed, taking Chris’ hand.

 

“Shit, what’s wrong Chris?”

 

Darren watched as he shook his head, lips firmly pressed together in a thin line.

 

“Please don’t say this was a mistake,” Darren whispered. “You can tell me to forget about this and we can go back to being friends, but I won’t be able to handle it if you tell me you regret it. You’ll break my heart”

 

At this, Chris laughed, short and bitter. “Break your heart? Darren, you just took a sledgehammer to mine.”

 

“What- how? I would never-”

 

“What you just did right then. Imagine if the guy you just lost your _virginity_ to, right afterwards, ran away from you like you had the _plague_ . Like he couldn’t even _bear_ to lie next to you.”

 

The churning in Darren’s stomach increased as his mind caught up with what Chris had just told him, and what _he’d_ just done. “Did you- are you-”

 

Chris tugged his hand away, and turned his head when Darren sank down on the bed in front of him. “I was a virgin until tonight.”

 

“Didn’t you- with any of your old boyfriends?”

 

“We messed around, and sometimes, _almost_ , but there weren’t any that I trusted enough to do that with.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Darren, his voice barely above a murmur.

 

“If you knew, you’d never have allowed tonight to happen. You’d have told me that my first time should be special, and not randomly and out of nowhere.”

 

“That’s not true. I would have offered to make it special for you. If you would have me, that is.”

 

A small smile appeared on Chris’ face. “Well, I already did.”

 

Darren mirrored his smile. “Was it special, then?”

 

“Yes. Until you decided to scram.”

 

Guilt flooded Darren again, and he lurched forward to grab Chris’ hands, to _make_ him understand. “I was scared, okay? I was worried that us having sex would ruin our relationship.”

 

“How would it do that?” Chris asked, softly.

 

“I- I really care about you, Chris, and I know I’ve come onto you a million times and you’ve never even shown any interest in me in return.”

 

“You do realise that I just had sex with you.”

 

“Yeah, but I thought you’d just see it as a one time thing. And that would just _kill_ me because I want so much more than that and-”

 

“You think that I would throw away my first time for a _one time thing_?”

 

Darren looked down at their intertwined hands and back up at Chris. “What was it to you, then?”

 

“I was hoping that it could be the start of something.”

 

Darren could feel the emotions rising up out of him, threatening to spill over at any moment. “Of what?”

 

“Of us.”

 

That was it. He was gone. Darren Criss was deceased, cause of death: Chris fucking Colfer.

 

“If you would have me, of course,” Chris continued, the smile slowly returning to his face.

 

“I already did.”


End file.
